


ardent

by nyrcella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ball Sucking, Ben Solo is a DILF, Ben is a divorcee, Ben is horny, Blow Jobs, Bratty Rey, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey is 18, Sex in a Car, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Voyeurism, based on that john oliver video call, ben is almost 40, but he won’t act on it, but she wants that dick so bad, rey flashes her tits a lot, use of “princess” as petname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella
Summary: "Listen to me. You listen to me good.""Yes, Daddy."Fuck."Stop talking," he almost growls. "Don't call me that.""And why not, Daddy?" she asks with a pout."You're eighteen now, kid, you should know how inappropriate that is," he lectures with a scowl, ignoring the way his erection is straining against the seam of his jeans. "All I'm asking for is some respect."For a moment, she just stares at him, licking her lips. "You seem like you're having trouble.""Trouble with what?" he grunts.Then she inches towards him, placing her little hand on his crotch, making him jump. "With that," she murmurs. "I could take care of that for you."TL/DR: Ben Solo is fucked.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 303





	ardent

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write short porn anymore, dammit. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just an unbeta’d porn. Heavily based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/paleswhore/status/1328227284646588416?s=21).

He doesn't know what peace is when the Summers move in next door. 

Steve and Christine Summers are decent people from Gloucestershire. They moved all the way from London to, well, Coruscant, Colorado. They're not the problem. In fact, he and Steve have become friends, they occasionally go out for drinks and smokes. Steve gets him, not as annoying as the majority of the people in this town. It's nice to meet new friends out here in this neighbourhood. He has been quite lonely ever since his wife left him and his teenage son is either so busy being isolating himself in his room and playing his video games or at his ex wife's house. 

But the problem here is Steve and Christine's daughter. Steve has said that she's a high school senior. Just turned eighteen last summer. Okay. Cool. But, she seems to have this weird obsession over him. For fuck's sake, she's a kid. Whenever he goes out to plant his little garden, she comes out of the house wearing her short shorts and sports bra, like she doesn't care. 

There's only one thing he doesn't like about Steve and Christine and that is, they're not always at home. They always leave their daughter alone, unattended. Sometimes he feels like he should look out for her, in case she throws some parties or whatever. But she doesn't. She's a good girl. 

Fucking good girl. 

Except that she likes to bother him, disrupting his peace. 

"Hey Mr. Solo," she always greets him, her chestnut hair bouncing prettily over her shoulders. At first, he thought it was normal. Just some friendly kid saying hi. But soon he starts to realise that she might be coming on to him. He notices some things after some time, like the tone she usually uses. With her parents, she sounds different. Annoyed, at times. With Miss Kanata who always walks her dog in the morning, she uses a neutral tone. Relaxed. But with him... 

He's sure he's not reading into this. She sounds more breathy. Like she's, fuck, like she's _purring._ She always wears these revealing clothes that he's sure is not something normal. 

It doesn't exactly help that she's so fucking beautiful and her body is amazing. 

"Hey kid," he grunts dismissively, not wanting Steve to get the wrong idea even though Steve is not here. He could be inside, watching them through the blinds.

"Those are some pretty flowers you have there," she remarks over the fence, looking at him like she could ruin him. She probably could. Under the sun, her skin is golden and glowing which drives him insane. She saunters towards the mailbox and takes the mails out. She has to bend to check if there are mails she doesn't manage to pull out, showing her nice round, peachy ass to him. 

Just a kid, just a kid, just a kid. Plus, her dad owns a shotgun. "Thanks," he grumbles, shifting his attention towards his violets and wisteria. 

She turns back to him. "You have magical hands," she tells him, which immediately awakens some kind of primal reaction inside him. He clenches his jaw, ignoring her. "You're so gentle. I bet your hands could do a lot more." 

Jesus, this kid. Surely she knows exactly what she's saying, right? "Go back inside, kid," he commands. 

That seems to excite her more than terrify her. And that scares him a little. Her eyes are full of wonder as they stare at him, glinting almost suggestively. Those freckles around her face make her seem more youthful than she already is. The flush on her cheeks and neck makes him wonder whether she would be that pink when — _if_ — he touches her— 

"And if I don't?" she asks breathily, rolling her lower lip with her teeth.

He feels a strain in his trousers. "Rey, go inside," he beckons. 

She huffs. "Fine." Then she turns around, flitting towards the door to her house. 

When he looks down, he can see how hard he has gotten from that little exchange alone. Pathetic. That's what he is. 

—

Here's another reason why Rey Summers was designed to ruin his life. Her bedroom window faces his bedroom window. Whenever he's pretty sure she knows he's watching, she always walks around in her underwear, just her little bra and her fucking thongs. She has this dresser mirror that faces his window so when she stands in front of the mirror, he gets the view of both her backside and frontside. 

He usually closes the curtain, trying his best to muster up his self control. Yes, he's aware that she's perfect, but he has to remind himself that she's too young and her father is one of his closest friends now. He has a son who's only a couple of years younger than Rey, for fuck's sake. 

But he's only human. His traitorous hand makes its way to the curtain, just moving it by an inch as he peeks a look. She's still standing in front of the mirror, inspecting some things on her body. Like her hip, and her stomach. She's so small compared to him. He imagines holding her waist, betting that his palm is the size of her back. 

She walks towards her closet and takes out a couple of mini dresses, comparing both of them. One white and one red. She takes turns on placing the dress in front of her body as she tries to choose. The white dress is a quarter sleeved one where else the red one... looks like a fucking underwear. He's not sure if he wants her to go out in that red one with thin straps and so short, he bets it barely covers her ass. 

If it were up to him, he would pick the red one for him of course, but not in public. Maybe he likes the red one better because it's a sexy colour, but he also thinks she would look good in it. 

Who is he kidding? She looks good in everything.

But why is she trying to choose? Is she going somewhere? His eyes trail from her cute little tits, wondering how they would look like in his hands or his mouth, down to her round ass, imagining painting it with his cum. 

She puts back the dresses in her closet. When she comes back, she has already put on a tank top and shorts, probably going to sleep. Turning the lights off, she goes to turn on the reading light beside her bed. Then she gets in the bed. He's about to slide the curtain again when something piques his attention.

Her duvet is moving. Her lips are slightly parted. He squints a little, as if that would miraculously clear his vision. It's either his dirty mind conjuring up some wanton image. That, or she's actually pleasuring herself under the duvet, head lolled to the back. 

He couldn't stop watching, transfixed by the sight. She kicks the duvet off of her and places her feet on the bed, her legs sprawled open as she slips keeps touching herself under her shorts. He doesn't even realise that his hand is on his bulge, stroking himself on the seam of his joggers. 

God, she's a beauty. He can see her flushed cheeks, her chest rising and falling as she gets herself off. While she does it, he mimics the pace of her hand as he pumps himself, imagining he's the one that pleasures her. With his hand, with his mouth, with his cock, maybe. 

He could see that she's so close, her whole body quivering. He tries to hold himself together, slowly taking himself out of his joggers. Fuck, he's so close already. 

When she finally stills after she reaches her peak, that's when he comes so hard, his head spins. Right _there._ On his curtain. The evidence that he's disgusting and pathetic. 

—

He has just gotten back from work and is refreshing himself with a nice hot shower when the doorbell can't stop ringing. He ignores it for a while, just standing under the hot water with his eyes closed. Though whenever his eyes are closed, he always sees her. He massages his head, exhaling and letting the water drizzle down his aching back. 

But it's relentless, the sound of the doorbell. Furiously, he turns off the water, snatching his towel. He wraps the towel around his hips before he grabs a white t-shirt and pulls it over his head. Does he have time for pants? But the bell doesn't stop ringing, almost desperately. So he just walks down the stairs with his t-shirt and towel frantically, getting the door. 

"Rey," he says, surprised. He doesn't even get to be angry because it's just her. 

Her cheeks flush a little as she meets his eyes. She's also wearing a white t-shirt, though unlike him, she's wearing shorts and he could see the outline of her red bikini, the strings peeking out of the collar of her shirt. "Hi, I'm sorry. Am I bothering you, Mr. Solo?" 

The water trickles down his hair, dampening his shirt and the floor. "What do you want, kid?" 

"I was wondering if I could use your pool?" she asks shyly, rolling her lower lip between her teeth enticingly. It's mesmerising to watch. "I don't have a pool. Just a simple backyard. I know you have one, I could see from the window." 

Right. The window. He suddenly feels a little self conscious around her, knowing what he has done at night. "Do your parents know?" 

She looks at him weirdly, like he's so silly for asking that. "Of course they do. Mum's the one that suggested I practice my swimming lesson here, at your pool. Whenever I'm not in school." 

His stomach churns out of guilt at the thought of Steve and Christine trusting him around their daughter. "You're on the swimming team?" 

"Yes, sir."

Damn her, as if she _knows_ the effect she has on him for calling him that. He rubs his nape in frustration. "Well, fine." He steps aside to give the space for her. "Come on in." 

She offers him a wide smile. "Thank you." 

When she's already heading towards the balcony, he takes the time to let out a heavy exhale. Knowing this is gonna be so difficult for him to handle. But he has to. He has to control himself. It would be inappropriate to think of her like that— 

Oh _fuck._

He turns around to see she has already opened his balcony and taken off her shirt, now only in her red bikini. Fucking red. Complementing her golden skin. She bends down as she shimmies her shorts down. 

Lord, this teenager is testing him. He's in a towel, which makes it even more difficult to conceal his _feelings_ for her. "I'm gonna be upstairs to change, alright?" he tells her before she dives inside the pool. When she emerges out of the water, looking very ethereal, she turns to him where he could see the freckles around her nose and cheeks under the sun. "Do you want some lemonade?" 

She nods, pushing her hair off of her face. The sight seems so slow motion, he feels like he's watching Baywatch or some shit. God help him. 

"Okay!" he says in a strained voice before he rushes towards upstairs to where his bedroom is. _Shit shit shit._

Pathetic. That's a word to describe him. 

When he's done putting on joggers, he goes back downstairs to see that she's doing sprints in the pool. He prays to God this won't be a normal occurrence. Her coming here to practice her swimming. But he can't help but get transfixed at the sight, how fast yet graceful she is under the water. Not to mention the water looks good on her golden skin. 

He's a creepy old man, checking out a teenager. He should be ashamed of himself. He makes his way towards his kitchen and takes out a bottle of lemonade, pouring it in a glass. He brings it over outside. "Here you go. Make yourself at home." 

She licks the water off her lips when she rises from the water again. One pull of the strings and her tits will get exposed. He's so sick and twisted, he swears. "Thank you, Mr. Solo," she says, looking at him through her lashes. 

"Anytime." 

He hopes she doesn't take his word. 

—

She does take his words, coming to his house almost everyday and uses his pool, taunting him with her bikini. Today is no different. "Mr. Solo!" she calls out. 

He lets out a heavy exhale before he walks to the balcony. He's fine watching the damn TV, trying not to shift his attention to a pretty teenager doing laps in his pool. "Yeah, kid?" 

Her eyes are playful as they fixate on him. "Don't you ever use the pool?" she taunts, standing on a tiptoe under the water. 

"It's mainly for my son to use," he tells her casually. "But my ex wife got custody so it's good that you're the one using it." 

"But how about _you?"_ Her eyes are round with curiosity.

"How about me?" 

Mischief is written all over her face as she smirks. "Why don't you come in?"

He frowns at her, leaning on the doorframe. "I don't like swimming." 

She tilts her head. "Then what do you like?" 

"Cigarette. Gardening. Watching TV. Now I'm gonna go back inside—" 

_Splash._

It takes him a minute to fully process what just happened. He looks down on his shirt and his pants where she just threw the water on. "Rey," he growls warningly. 

She just flashes him an innocent smile. "Oh no, you're wet now. Maybe you should come in now and join me." 

No. He's not going to give in to this spoiled brat. "I don't have time for this, kid," he grits out, pinching his temples. 

But she doesn't relent. Instead, she looks up at him invitingly, her hands reach to her nape. 

And he, a fool, doesn't avert his gaze. "What are you doing?" he rasps. 

She starts tugging her bikini straps and just like that, she has untied the knot. All she has to do is drop them and then he would see her pretty little tits. 

"Kid, don't do it," he warns, his pants straining painfully. "Your parents are right next door. Have you got no shame?" 

"My parents aren't home, Mr. Solo," she muses with a grin. 

And then she drops the straps. 

He only gets to glimpse at them for a minute before he spins on his foot, barging inside his house in frustration. Sprinting. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

He's so fucking hard and it fucking hurts, it _goddamn_ hurts. He rushes upstairs and enters his bedroom, slamming the door close. Locking the door, he leans against the door, unfastening his trousers to take his aching shaft out. 

He's a sick, _sick_ man. Sick man who's currently stroking his cock almost furiously while she's right downstairs. He imagines what he would actually do. She would definitely learn her lesson alright. He would get her out of the pool and take her puckered nub inside his mouth while she's pressed against the wall. He would let anyone watch him do whatever he wants to her. Maybe give a show to the creepy Hux next door who always stares at his girl. 

As if he himself is not creepy too, touching himself to the thought of her. Her cries of pleas would ring in his ear as she begs for his cock. _"Please, Mr. Solo,"_ she would say. _"Fuck me."_

God, he would fuck that tight, hot pussy. Barrelling inside her over and over until she writhes in his arms. She would feel so small in his arms, he bet. He grunts as his thick rope of cum spurts out of his cock towards the floor of his bedroom. He breathes a sigh of relief as he rests on his door. 

When he steps out of his bedroom after a nice shower, she has already gone home. 

—

He's on the way back to his house from 7-11 to buy a couple of six packs when he spots a familiar red dress he caught a glimpse of on a mirror walking on the street. It's around seven at night but it feels a little late for someone young like her to walk alone around this time. He presses on the brake pedal as he slows down and rolls down his window. "Hey kid." 

She jumps in surprise before she breathes a sigh of relief to see it's him. "Um. Hi, Mr. Solo," she greets, perplexed. 

"What are you doing out here alone? Where are you going?" 

She gulps, adjusting the strap of her dress that fell over her shoulder. "Uh, I'm just meeting a friend," she answers sheepishly.

"In that dress?" he asks almost accusingly. 

"I promise to meet them nearby. I don't have a car yet so I just... walk." 

"Let me give you a ride. Where is it?" 

"Oh no, it's fine!" she protests hurriedly. "I'm alright." 

"Rey, I insist. Hop in." He shifts the gear to P. "Come on." 

With a sigh, she circles his truck and hops in the passenger side. "You don't need to do this," she assures him worriedly. Which means, she's hiding something. He used to be a teenager too, alright. Ages ago.

The moment she enters his car, the smell of her perfume fills the car. Like shea butter or vanilla, he's not sure, and floral. When he inhales it, it goes straight to his throat. He almost groans. "Do you know how dangerous it is to walk alone around this hour?" he chides as he starts driving. 

"I don't have a car, what else am I supposed to do?" she whines. 

"Ask your friends to pick you up." 

"My friends don't have a car either," she argues. 

He sighs, glancing at the rear mirror. "It's dark outside. Where are you meeting your friends?" 

"Um, you could just drop me off at Takodana," she tells him softly. 

"What are you doing in Takodana?" 

"Meeting my friends," she answers in a duh tone. 

"In that dress?" 

She scoffs. "You're not my dad! Why are you asking so many questions?" 

But he could be her Daddy. _Jesus, Ben, you're a fucking messed up man._ "Your dad is a close friend of mine now so I'm also concerned for him. Plus, I'm also _a_ dad, you know. We just can't help but get worried." 

"Where's your kid then?" 

"At my ex-wife's house," he grumbles. "He goes to school there. He comes here during the long holidays, sometimes. But stop dodging my question. Where are you going?" 

"I told you. Takodana." 

He grits his teeth in frustration. It doesn't help that her floral perfume is wafting his whole car. "Okay. Who are the friends? You guys are going to some fancy party or something?" 

"You ask so many questions," she mutters, crossing her arms. 

For a moment, they don't say anything in the car. He hopes that the silence could finally make her give in. Some kind of psychology shit. He tries to drive as slowly as he could so they won't reach Takodana anytime sooner. 

"So do you like my dress?" she asks airily. 

His brows are furrowed together as he steals a glance of her before he pays attention to the road again. "What?" 

"Do you like my dress?" she repeats. 

Is she fucking with his brain right now? He makes a u-turn. "What does it matter?" 

She exhales through her nose. "I ask you _one_ simple question. Do you like it?" 

"Yes," he grits out. "It's a nice dress." 

She just hums in response. 

"What do you like about it?" she purrs. 

He blows out his breath in exasperation. "Now you're the one asking too many questions." 

"Come on," she whines. "Tell me. Please." 

Tightening his grip he has on the steering wheel, he takes a deep breath. "I like red," he mumbles.

Even though he's not looking at her, he has a feeling that she's smiling. Satisfied with his answer. 

Maybe one last attempt. "Now will you tell me where are you going?" he asks.

She leans back, tapping her foot. "I have a date,” she admits.

"Ah," he simply says, ignoring that little twinge of jealousy that pinches his chest. Of course she got asked out on dates, Ben. This is _Rey._ Sweet, beautiful golden skinned Rey. "Who is it?" 

"My date?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm not really sure." 

He turns his head to her briefly. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I don't _know._ We haven't met yet." 

What the hell are kids doing these days? "What do you mean? You don't see your boyfriend often?" 

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just some guy I met on Bumble." 

"Bumble?" 

She clicks her tongue. "It's a dating app, old man." 

"So what you're telling me is that you're meeting some fucking stranger?" Is she fucking _insane?_ That's fucking dangerous.

When he glances at her, she has that look of disbelief with her mouth opened and all. "I can do whatever I want." 

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, can you? Let me tell that to your dad then. See if you can do whatever you want." 

"Ben!" she exclaims. 

He flinches at the sound of his own name instead of the whole formal _Mr. Solo._ "Don't give me that like I'm the crazy one here when you're about to meet some fucking creep. What if he's some psycho, huh? What if he's a serial killer? You don’t know that!” 

She scoffs. "You are unbelievable. He's fine. I've been on the phone with him. And he's cute." 

He snorts and mutters the word "cute" under his breath. "What the hell are you gonna do when you meet him? What if you guys have nothing in common?"

She snorts. "That's the _point_ of a date. To find out if we have something in common."

"With some fucking stranger?"

She mumbles something under her breath. 

"What's that?" he demands. 

"Nothing!" she snaps. "Mind your business. All I want is a simple fuck." 

"A simple fuck," he repeats in distaste. "So what, you're just gonna let some strange man fuck you, hmm?" 

"Yeah," she challenges him. "Why not?" 

He grips the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turn white. "Don't be an idiot, Rey." 

"It's not like you never had a meaningless sex either!" she argues. 

This girl, he swears to God... "I'm different." 

"Why? Because you're a _man?"_ she taunts. 

"No, because I'm a grown adult." 

She lets out a bitter laugh. "Fuck you!" 

His patience is wearing thin. "I'm taking you back home. No questions asked." 

She's seething now as she straightens herself up. "I made a promise to meet him. I can't just make a promise and then just break it!" 

"Well, tough luck, sweetheart. He has to deal with it." 

"All I want is a simple fuck," she whines. 

This whole conversation hurts his head. He takes the road that leads to their town instead of Takodana. "Not with a strange man, that's just so wrong." 

"What difference does it make?" she demands. "It's just one meaningless fuck. Maybe I just want to suck his cock."

Man, this girl is a handful, alright. He could feel his dick twitching at the way she says cock. "You deserve someone you actually _know_ and trust. Someone, you know, who's not an idiot. Not some strange man you met on the Internet." 

For a moment, there's just silence between them. She doesn't reply or give some snappy comments. Good. She should know her worth. 

After a while, she breaks the silence. "I know you."

Not _well,_ he hopes. "Yeah?" 

"And I trust you," she taunts.

Wait a minute. He's starting to understand what she’s trying to say. 

"And you're not an idiot. As far as I'm concerned." 

He bares his teeth until his jaw hurts, keeping his eyes on the road. She's a handful but if he just stays quiet, maybe she'll finally shut up. For the sake of his dick. 

"Maybe you should fuck me then," she says casually. 

Jesus H. Christ. This girl is fucking testing him. He swerves the car towards this building where the shop lots are. He parks the truck in the parking lot, a little far from the shops for some privacy. It's time for some tough love. It's necessary. "Listen to me. You listen to me good." 

"Yes, Daddy." 

Fuck. He jerks in his seat but he grips the steering wheel to simmer himself down. Taking a deep breath, he turns to her. _"Stop talking,"_ he almost growls. She also has turned her body towards him, sitting with one foot under her thigh. "Don't call me that." 

"And why not, Daddy?" she asks with a pout. 

He could feel his temples pulsing. "You're eighteen now, kid, you should know how inappropriate that is," he lectures with a scowl, ignoring the way his erection is straining against the seam of his jeans. "Your dad is a close friend of mine. You're his fucking daughter."

She just leans back and crosses her arms, which just gives him a good view of her cleavage. "So?" she dares.

He closes his eyes. Summoning some zen mode inside him. "So. It's _wrong,”_ he emphasises. “You're too young." 

"I'm an adult now, Mr Solo!" 

_Barely_ , he retorts in his mind. "Look. It's completely inappropriate and you should not say shit like that. Plus, I don't want your dad to chase me down with a shotgun in his hand." 

Amusement dances around her eyes. "He won't do that." 

Is she not listening to the other things he just said? "Oh, yes, he will." 

She snorts. "You're dramatic. He won't know if I suck your cock or not—" 

"Jesus Christ, Rey!" he growls but she barely flinches. "Are you not ashamed of yourself? I'm old enough to be your dad!" 

"But you're not my dad," she points out, looking even hungrier now. She's relentless, he swears. "But you could be my Dadd—" 

"Rey," he warns, his cock throbbing against the seam of his jeans. "Don't you dare finish that word." 

"Fine," she snaps. "But who gives a fuck whether you're my dad's friend or not? It's _just_ a fuck. A hookup." 

His skin crawls in exasperation, his patience is really wearing thin right now. "I don't do hookups, kid. I'm almost forty. I don't do that anymore." He shifts a little, hoping it's dark enough for her not to see he's having a raging hard on right now. "All I'm asking for is some respect."

For a moment, she just stares at him, licking her lips. "You seem like you're having trouble." 

"Trouble with what?" he grunts. 

Then she inches towards him, placing her little hand on his crotch, making him jump. Not to mention he almost whined in his throat. "With that," she murmurs. "I could take care of that for you." 

He slaps her hand away from his jeans. "Did you not listen to a word I just said?" he seethes. "It's inappropriate, young lady. Good god." This kid is really something else. 

"You just seem so tense," she remarks. "Maybe you just need to get laid." 

His head is spinning. Not sure out of frustration or because of lust clouding up his mind right now. "I'm taking you home." 

"Your home?" she teases. "Then you could just... fuck me." 

He rubs his eye, hyperventilating. She's really testing him. "We can't, Rey," he grits out. "It's so wrong on so many levels. Alright? Conversation over." He's about to move the gear stick when she speaks up again. 

"Have you ever imagined my tits?" she asks. 

What is she up to now? "No," he snaps, still holding the gear stick. 

She doesn't seem convinced. "Don't you want to see them? I offered you once." 

He could feel his eye twitching. "Rey. Please don't flash your tits again." 

"And why not?" 

"Because it's—because it's inappropriate. And—and this thing, us, it's never gonna happen." 

"Never is an _awfully_ long time." 

He swallows a lump in his throat, tapping the steering wheel. "Look, kid, it's just not a good idea— _fuck."_ He makes a terrible decision of turning his head towards her because she just pulls her straps down and exposes her pebbled dusty pink tits. He quickly looks away, covering his face with his palms. "Fuck." Now he's really hard. 

"Look at me, Mr Solo."

"Oh my god," he moans in his palms. "You're really testing me, kid. Cover your—your—your chest now, please." 

"Why? Don't you like them?" 

The problem is he likes them very, _very_ much. "It doesn't matter," he rasps gutturally, attempting to cross his legs to no avail because they're so long, they could barely fit his truck. "Just... pull up your straps now, Rey, please." 

"Are they not nice?" 

Of course they are. Even under the streetlight, even when he saw them for a solid fifteen seconds, he could see the dusty pink, how they hardened for him. Begging to be sucked. Begging to be kissed. He sucks a deep breath, still seeing her tits even while his eyes are still closed and his face is covered by his palms. "Rey, you're not being fair here. Cover them now." 

"You don't like them?" she asks softly. 

This is a joke, right? It _has_ to be. "I'm a man. Of course I do." 

"So, don't you want to touch them?" she taunts again. "Suck on them?" 

He makes a strangled noise. Shit, he’s painfully erected. "Rey. You're torturing me, kid." 

"You're not answering the question."

"Of course I do," he snaps. "So _fucking_ badly. Which is why you should pull your dress up and cover them. Nothing good is going to come out of this." 

She huffs and pulls her straps up. "It's covered now." 

"You sure?"

"Yes." 

He slowly drops his hands and breathes a sigh of relief to see that she has already covered them. Well, he's both relieved and disappointed actually.

"Maybe I'm just not sexy enough for you," she mumbles. 

Oh god, he's dying. His breath staggers at the question. "Rey..." he warns lowly. He blows out his breath. "Of course you are. You're so fucking..." he trails off, knowing if he finishes the sentence, there is no going back. He runs his fingers through his hair. "I have to take you home. Back to your parents. I need to take your home." 

"Now let me see your cock," she huffs. 

He does a double take. "What?" 

Her nose flares. "I've showed you my tits. It's your turn to show me your cock. Tit for tat." 

_Tit for tat._ He scoffs. "Rey. What did I tell you? It's not a good idea. It's inappropriate." 

"But I want to see it," she pleads. "Please. Let me have this. I've always wanted to know." 

This girl is insane. Insanely hot. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Rey, you can't see my cock," he presses. 

"But why not?" she whines. 

"For one, again, I'm old enough to be your dad," he states the obvious. "I mean, for fuck's sake, I have a kid who's only two years younger than you. And two, we're in public."

She rolls her eyes, looking at him like he's so ridiculous. "No one can see. It's dark and we're in your car." 

He clenches his jaw. “No.” 

"But I've shown you my tits!" she whines. 

"I didn't ask you to!" he retorts.

She crosses her arms. "Let me see it and then I'll shut up." 

God, that's tempting. "Rey." 

"Please?" 

This is such a terrible idea. A fucking _terrible_ idea. "Fine," he grits out. "And then we'll drop this whole thing, okay?" 

"We will," she says, hope flickers her eyes. He has no idea why she's so desperate to see it, though he does understand it a little since he himself is always desperate to see her body through the window. But it's just... he's way too old for her. What the hell does she see in him? 

Maybe it's exciting for her, being able to barrel this kind of reaction out of him. He knows it's a bad idea but he needs her to drop this. Unbuckling his belt, he unfastens his trousers, looking around the street. Seems like the coast is clear. 

With a sigh, he pulls down his briefs and takes out his shaft. All angry red and painfully hard for her. God, this is weird. And so inappropriate. And a terrible, terrible idea. She can see now how hard he is, so erected, it feels heavy. "There," he tuts. "Happy? Is this what you imagined?" 

She licks her lips, which causes his cock to swell. If she keeps looking at his cock like that, he swears... "You're... _big._ Like I imagined. Though this is... better.”

His cheeks heat up at that. "Okay, I'm gonna tuck it in." 

"I bet it feels good in my mouth." 

He almost wheezes as he hisses. "Rey," he growls. "Don't—You can't just say shit like that. What did I tell you about being inappropriate?"

"We're way past that now." She gazes up at him hungrily. "I'm just being honest. It's too big for my mouth though but if you help me..." 

"Rey," he whimpers. "S-Stop. Don't say that. You see how hard you make me."

"I can take care of that," she murmurs. "I'll help you." 

He inhales sharply. "No, you _can't,_ we can't do this. We can't. I'm going to need to take you home—oh god, Rey, what are you doing?" 

She's sauntering towards him, bending down until she faces his crotch with her hands on his thighs. 

"Rey, what are you doing?" he repeats, helplessly this time. "Whatever you're planning, don't—" He groans when her hand reaches out to touch him. "Please—No—Hey, _stop_ that, young lady— _Oh my god."_ He almost bucks his hips as she strokes him. He chokes. "Sh-Shit." 

Her hand is so small, slowly curling around his cock. He grabs the safety handle, throwing his head back. She looks up at him like that, which drives him insane. "Do you like it?" she asks almost self consciously. 

"So much," he sighs, adjusting his seat by pushing it to the back to give her more space so the poor girl doesn't hit her head on the steering wheel. This is straight out of his fantasy, having her on his thighs like this. He can only manage to look at her as he stills dazedly. Too afraid to move. 

"Your cock is so pretty, Mr. Solo," she purrs breathily, staring at his shaft in awe while still stroking up and down. Out of all the adjectives she could use, he didn't expect her to use "pretty". The praise spurs him on much more, his cock swells so much it hurts. "So... massive." Her thumb circles around the head where he's leaking. She culls the liquid with her sinful tongue, catching him by surprise. 

He curses when she licks a hot stripe of the underside of his cock, treating it like a fucking popsicle. "Fuck," he chokes out. 

She flashes a flirty smile at him before she tilts her head and presses her mouth on one of his balls. Swirling her tongue around it, just little kitten licks. 

"Rey," he hisses gutturally, releasing the gear shift to hold her head. "Fuck, I don't think I've met anyone who plays with my balls during the first time. You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

But she ignores him, taking his ball inside her mouth though she's struggling a little. Her little hand is still pumping his cock. She nuzzles it, so cute yet so hot and he smooths her hair with his palm to encourage her. Her tongue flattens against his sack before she sucks him again. 

"You're fucking killing me, I swear to god," he hisses as she sucks his sack. "Does it feel heavy in your mouth? Because that's on you, kid. You've been giving me blue balls with your pretty tits and your dirty mouth. Jesus." 

She hums around his sack in delight, like she's the one who's enjoying this while he mutters a stream of profanities. She shifts her attention towards his other sack, giving some licking it demurely before she goes for it, opening her small mouth and taking him.

He has to close his eyes as he heaves, groaning and chanting her name. This has never happened to him before in his whole entire life. He almost forgot his ex wife's name while Rey is doing this because all he knows is _Rey, Rey, Rey._ "Shit, seriously, where the fuck did you come from? Where did you learn how to use your mouth like that?" 

But then he can barely form coherent sentences anymore as she sucks his ball harder. She's using both of her hands to good use. One is pumping his cock, another one is playing with his other sack almost lazily. Good because if she squeezes it, he might just combust. Plus, it would hurt a lot actually. 

As she grows more relentless, he sputters out some curses, squeezing his eyes tight as he tries to hold it in. He doesn't want this to end so soon so he yanks her hair to the back until his ball is released from her mouth. "Just—fuck. Just, hold on, baby, I'm..." he trails off, blowing out his breath. "You're just..." 

Her hand rests on his thigh, watching him with wonders in her eyes. "Did you almost...?" 

He clenches his jaw. "You have to give me a break, that never happened to me before." 

She just smiles, which also sends blood straight to his cock. Just her fucking smile. Pathetic. Parting her lips, she never keeps her eyes off of him as she leads his cock head towards her lips. Slowly, she takes him inside her mouth. His breath hitches while she takes him inch by inch. She looks so cute, struggling to take him. 

"Oh baby," he croons, cupping her jaw to massage it a little. "You can't fit me in your cute little mouth." 

Determination flashes her eyes when she lowers her head to take him deeper. His hand moves towards the back of her head, skimming her hair. She gags a little so he gives her a little time to open her throat up before he gently pushes her down to help her. She inhales through her nose before she takes him deeper, relaxing her jaw. Her teeth graze him a little but he doesn't mind. 

"So stubborn are you— _oh god,"_ he breaks off, stammering when she takes more of him. Her mouth feels all tight and amazing, fuck. "Such a good girl for me. Taking me like this." 

That's enough of an encouragement for him to finally hit her throat, emitting a whine out of his mouth. Her eyes water slightly but she doesn't back down. She lifts her head up before she hits the head of his cock on her throat again. Fervour need takes over him, electrifying every cell of his body that leads him to fisting her hair and canting his hips towards her after a few thrusts. And Rey, eager to please him, lets him do it. 

All those months of her teasing him, it is all it takes for him to fuck her mouth like she's a whore. It's the thrill that he's not supposed to do this with her, that her neighbour's daughter is the one sucking his cock right now that excites him. At times, she chokes on his cock but he doesn't relent. "Fuck baby," he growls. "How are you so fucking good at this?" 

She makes a soft sound that reverberates his shaft like a vibration. He lurches, almost convulsing. That's when he realises he's getting so close and he doesn't want to let this be over soon. Shit, he really wants to spurt down her throat but he also really, really, really wants to be inside her. She gasps when he yanks her head off of him. 

"Come up here, baby," he beckons. "Sit on my lap." 

The confusion is visibly written all over her face. He hauls her to his lap through her waist easily since she's so small. She places each of her knees on the side of his thighs, straddling him. His cock is pressed between his stomach and her skirt. "Did you not like it?" she murmurs. 

His hand reaches up to meet her jaw, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She smells so fucking good, he's dying. "I like it so much that I had to stop it before it's over too soon. God, this is so wrong but I _need_ to be inside you." 

Her eyes are wide when their gazes meet, like she didn't expect that. "Oh." Her hand finds its way towards his hair to which he instantly relaxes. 

"So where do you want to go?" he asks, inspecting her face for any sign that she wants to leave. 

"I don't want to go anywhere," she answers, her tone indicates that her decision is final. 

"What?" 

Her thumb traces his ear under his hair, causing him to shudder a little. "I want you to fuck me. Right here. In your truck."

His breath hitches. "Here? Where people might see?" 

She smirks. "No one's gonna see," she assures him, tucking her fingers under his collar. 

"You want to ride me?" he cajoles. His palm brushes over her strap, pulling it down her shoulder. "Is that what you want? Riding my cock in my truck?" 

She whimpers in his arm, her warm breath wafting his lips. She's so soft and so small in his arms. "Please, Mr Solo." 

Something stirs inside him when she utters it, juxtaposed with her tone, her voice is thick with concupiscence. He wants to hear it again, maybe through a moan this time. He lowers the neckline of her dress until her breasts jut out. "You're so beautiful, baby," he coos, his eyes zeroing on her pebbled nubs. He begins fondling with them, his thumbs tweaking her nipples until she writhes in his lap. 

"Oh," she keens, panting. 

"These are for me, are they?" He leans in to take her rosy bud with his mouth. She sobs, her fingers raking his hair. It's automatic the moment her fingers are in his hair as he lavishes her nipple with his mouth while his hand fondles the twin. He sucks on them like a starving man, taking turns between the two until she squirms. He releases with a pop when she cups his cheek and tilts his head until their lips meet.

Just like the rest of her, her lips are soft and scalding against his. She instantly melts in his kiss. He cinches her waist, deepening the kiss and tasting how sweet she is. His little Rey. She chews his lower lip until he moans in pleasure. He grabs the back of her head and plunges his tongue inside her mouth. This feels like his teenage years again, making out in a truck. 

His hands roam around her body until they settle on her soft thighs, hiking her skirt forward before he searches for the heat on her center with one of his hands. He almost made a strangled noise from how damp the material feels under his palm. "So wet," he rasps. "You sure about this, baby?" 

"Please," she breathes out, nipping his jaw where he has some stubbles. "Fuck me, Ben." 

When she rolls out his name on her tongue, it sends him reeling. Drunk on his lust for her. He circles her clit over the lace of her underwear before he pushes it to the side to dip his index and middle fingers in her underwear, prodding her cunt. He groans at how smooth and hot she feels when he eases his way in, clamping his fingers. Her back arches and he takes the opportunity to pepper some kisses around her neck and jaw. 

"Oh my god," she whimpers in his lap like a delicate thing she is. 

He makes a scissoring gesture as he opens herself up, sliding inside to the knuckles. "You like that?" he asks when she begins grinding on his hand. "You like Daddy's thick fingers inside your little pussy?" 

"Yes," she sobs, clinging to him while she rocks his hips. Her body sings for him when he calls himself that.

He pumps his fingers in and out of her, his dick twitching on his stomach. He uses his palm to rub against her clit as he dives inside her. "So wet for me under here. You're my slut that likes riding my fingers, aren't you?" 

The moment he says _slut,_ she tightens around his fingers as if she loves it. Loves being called slut. 

"Are you? Are you my slut?" he pushes to test her. 

"Yes!" she cries out, grinding faster. "Yes, oh god, Daddy, _please._ I'm your slut." 

Fuck, she's so sexy. So fucking sexy and now he needs to be inside her before he combusts. That word rolling out of her tongue with her pretty voice should be illegal. "You're ready to take my cock, baby?" he asks desperately. 

"Please!"

While he still crooks his fingers inside her, he uses his free hand to reach for the glovebox where the condoms are. He prays that they're not expired yet, it has been too long. He just blindly rummages it and finds the box. The foil packets splatter around since he's too impatient and he squints at the expiry date on the box through the streetlights outside the window. 

Thank fuck. 

He rips it with his teeth before he slowly draws his finger out, making her whimper at the loss. He inserts his fingers in his mouth briefly and moans at her taste, catching her off guard. Sweet, just like her. 

Okay. It's now or never. Now or never. This is so wrong, fucking his friend's eighteen-year-old kid. But fuck, he needs her and judging from her face, she needs it too. He could just put a stop to this. 

But alas. Lust is clouding up his mind. He rolls the latex down his shaft and strokes it a little. "Gonna fuck you now, baby," he rumbles, kissing her mouth. 

"Okay," she murmurs against his mouth, flicking her tongue over his lower lip which drives him crazy.

Fuck, this feels so wrong yet so right at the same time, which makes it so hot. He lifts her hips up, guiding the head of his cock on her center. "Ready?" he asks, concerned. 

She nods fervently. With that, he pushes her down on his shaft by her hip, impaling her. Her face gradually contorts as she winces in pain, sinking down. Fuck, she feels so tight, too tight that he's scared to go further. Has she done this before? Surely she has, right? 

Right? 

Because he wouldn't do it in the car, he would do it in bed. Properly. 

Surely she's... not a...? 

"Have you done this before, Rey?" he asks, cupping her cheek and staring at her. 

She bites her lip. "Just once, and he's not as big as you—”

He interrupts her with a kiss, not wanting to listen to it anymore before retreats back, paying his attention to her pussy. He uses the pad of his thumb to rub her clit so she'll open up for him. 

She squirms in his lap when he does so. She takes him in, inch by inch, brows furrowing slightly. And all he's able to do is watch how beautiful she is, her face only illuminated by the streetlight. Chest rising and falling for him.

Her breath quickens with every inch he's inside her, grasping onto his shoulder. She's so fucking young and so fucking _tight,_ Jesus. The more he slips inside her, the more he already feels like coming but he needs to hold back so this won't be over soon. Way too soon. 

"Am I hurting you?" he asks, tautening her out. It's quiet in here. The only sounds filling his car is their mingled breathings and the crickets outside his window. 

She worries her lip, breathing heavily. "I'm okay," she murmurs with glistening eyes.

It's dark so he's not able to see where they're joined. But just feeling her slicked pussy blindly heightens his every other senses. He darts his tongue along the tendons of her neck, down to her collarbone. Tasting her sweet musk.

A groan emits his lips when he's all the way home inside her, the smoothness and the warmth of her pussy welcoming him in. "Oh fuck," he grunts, squeezing her thigh tightly. 

She takes a sharp intake of her breath, clenching him down. 

"You okay?" he asks again. Fucking hell, it should be illegal how good she feels. He wants to stay like this forever. 

"Yeah," she squeaks. "It kind of hurts but it feels nice." 

He takes his hand off of her clit and pulls her down for a kiss, staying frozen underneath her. Letting her familiar herself with his size. 

There's a light coming from outside the passenger door and she gasps, glancing at him worryingly. He shushes her, tucking her head in the crook of his neck as he looks out to find where the light comes from. The window is all fogged up but he could still see a bit.

"It's okay, princess, we're not gonna get caught," he tells her. He could feel how fast her heartbeat is against his chest as she nuzzles her nose on his skin. When he calls her that, she tightens around his cock, making him groan. 

A sigh of relief escapes his mouth when it's just a car passing by. He's not going to lie, it's actually thrilling, the thought of them almost getting caught. When it's out of his view, he kisses her shoulder. "It's fine now," he murmurs on her skin. "Coast is clear."

She lets out a heavy exhale like she was holding in her breath the whole time, pulling herself away from him. As she stares at him while heaving, he holds her gaze until she flushes prettily. And when she licks her lips and gulps, it's like a switch inside him as lust consumes his body. 

In an instant, he begins his shallow thrusts while she rolls her hips, the friction of her slick along his length making his head spin. She holds onto his shoulder, letting out soft gasps the more he thrusts. His mouth feels dry as he watches her breasts bouncing before him. Before long, he starts fucking her in earnest until the car rocks around them. 

Fuck, he's going to hell for this. 

He nestles his head in her neck, relishing in the warmth of her ripe cunt until he swells harder. He holds her tight, grazing his teeth against her skin and sucking it while she clings onto him, gradually meeting his thrust. If people see his car, they'll know something is going on from the rocking movement but he couldn't give a single fuck right now. "Fuck, fucking tight pussy, hmm, _princess?"_

As expected, she clenches around him again. He snickers as he pulls away from her neck to look at her face. She's all pink, even under the dimmed light. 

"You love being called princess?" he coos, his lips hovering hers but they don't touch. Not quite yet. 

She whimpers, her little tits rubbing against his chest. "Yes! Yes, Daddy." 

He smirks, barely pecking her. She instantly seeks for his lips but he won't let her. Just a little tease. "Daddy's little princess." 

A cry escapes her pretty lips, her little body squirming in his arms. He teeters his hips harder, angling to hit every spot he could. "Oh god," she whines, arching her back. 

His palms make their way to scoop her ass that he has thought a lot about, manoeuvring her hips until she releases more of those sweet sounds out of her mouth. He takes a look at her face and her jiggling tits, biting his lip. "Ride my cock, princess. Make Daddy happy."

Like a good girl, she nods vigorously and picks up her pace while he sits back and enjoys the view. "Fuck," she tuts, clutching his shoulder and lolling her head to the back. 

He hisses as his cock lurches inside her, already close from her sucking and playing with his balls earlier. But he's determined to make this last. But Jesus, she's so fucking tight and hot. He cradles her face, smoothing her hair. "My cock-hungry princess." He's going to feed her everything she wants. "You always want my cock so bad, hmm?" 

She hiccups, fisting his shirt in her palm as she writhes. "I do, oh god, I do," she whines. 

He quickens the thrust, digging his nails in the cheeks of her ass. Soon he can barely see anything out the windows, they're all fogged up from their heat. "I'll give you anything you want, baby girl," he grunts, feeling her pulsate around him. If she feels this good while he's wrapped in a condom... He loses his trail of thought. "But you'll give me what I want, alright?" 

"Anything, Daddy!" she blurts out, one of her hands reaching for the safety handle above her. 

"You're gonna milk my cock," he grits out, snapping his hips. "You're gonna come for me, okay, princess? You're gonna keep making those sweet sounds." 

She sobs, her whole body trembling. "Please." She looks like a mess — straps down her arms, neckline lowered below her tits, skirt crumpled up to her thighs. He wishes he could see this under the broad daylight but for now, this is enough. 

There's always next time. There's no way he could resist being inside her again. 

He never relents as he keeps fucking her. He plans to ruin her cunt so she could feel him for weeks, not just in her pussy but also in her stomach. She won’t be able to walk for days. That thought makes him more animalistic, pounding inside her endlessly. His little slutty princess that’s riding him like there’s no tomorrow. 

Now he wishes he's not using protection just so he could send her home to Steve and Christine while she's stuffed with his cum. That thought spurs him on so much that he's so close, so fucking close to the edge. His thrust has turned more erratic now. Desperate. 

Her lips part like she wants to tell him something but she doesn't get to when she starts convulsing, gushing on his shaft, some trickles down his jeans too. He doesn't slow down, he just keeps canting his hips, maintaining the pace while she chants out his name like a prayer. Her arms wind around his neck, holding onto him as she keeps coming.

He holds her tight as she comes while he's chasing his climax. The truck keeps rocking around them, the creaking sounds are clear. "Fuck, Rey," he growls when he twitches, his balls are about to fucking explode. 

In a matter of seconds, he spasms and shoots his load inside the latex, his arms are wrapped around her little torso. He hasn't come this fucking hard before and it feels fucking endless. He shudders as he never stops groaning, the latex is filled so much with his cum. 

And then… silence. Minus their heavy breathing.

For a moment, they just sit there and take short breaths, and soon their breathings start becoming more in sync. He refuses to pull out as he ponders what he has just done. For one, he really just did that. He has just ruined the only good friendship he has in this town. Two, there is no way he could live without her cunt now. “I’m gonna, um, have to send you home now,” he murmurs. 

She nods against his shoulder, though she still hasn’t moved yet. Just staying there in his arms. God, he does wish this could last forever. Just basking in each other’s warmth in his truck. He keeps taking deep inhales, swallowing her sweet scent. 

But he still has to pull out one way or another. When he does begrudgingly, she whimpers in protest. He wants to mutter out an apology but he doesn’t. Instead, he just kisses her while still drawing his cock out. Which is a terrible idea because he’s hard again. “Shit, I _really_ have to take you home,” he grits. 

“Okay,” she says, kissing the tip of his nose before she lifts herself up and crawls back to her seat. 

He discards the condom and ties it before he looks out the window to see if there’s anyone while zipping and buttoning his jeans. When it seems like there’s no one, he rushes towards the nearest bin and throws it out. He comes back and quickly closes the door, sighing. 

“Did you regret it?” she asks softly. 

He looks at her, placing his palm on her thigh. “I wish I could but I don’t, sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got to this point ♥️
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ch4rliebarbers).
> 
> Check these out if you enjoyed this fic:  
> • [Knock Knock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877244).  
> • Professor Zachary Adams/Rey fic, [bourbon neat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111395).


End file.
